kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Insatiable Scholar
The Insatiable Scholar is an Unversed Boss which appears before Anthony and Lily at the Keyblader's Library. It resembles a Mimic Master in appearance, but that and being Unversed is about as much as the two have in common. It was created from all the curiosity and craving for knowledge that had filled the minds of the scholars who had lived there, and was brought into being by the two Unversed Masters: first Vanitas, then Cleo. When defeated, it drops the Tome of the Seven, as well as the Wisdom's Folly Keychain for Anthony and the Curious Truths Keychain for Lily. Fighting Style It casts Bind at the beginning of battle, to hold you in place so that it can then cast either Ignite or Poison. After that, it will float around the field away from you. Hitting it will trigger combo of physical attack with its book, but blocking this stuns it and opens it up to a combo of yours. It will repeat this until it has lost about half of its health, at which point it will cloak itself in ice and continually rush at you. Getting hit will freeze you until you're hit again, so quickly cast Fire/Fira/Firaga on it. This will stun it and allow you to lay into it with magic or physical attacks. After this it will begin teleporting around the arena, so use Stop/Stopra/Stopga to freeze it in place. When it finally reaches 1 HP, use the Reaction Command "Paper Cutter" to finish it. Strategy Since it will cast Bind at the beginning of the battle, you'll want to make sure you have Esuna or an Elixir ready to dispel either the Poison or Ignite status effect. After this, you'll want to close in on it and lay into it with physical attacks (unless you're Lily, in which case your Mega Flare spell will come in handy as it does x1.7 Damage). Keep in mind, though, that after your first hit you'll have to Guard, or else it will start a physical combo of its own. Wear it down to half health, and you'll see it zoom off and become coated in ice. Keep doge rolling or cartwheeling, since getting hit will freeze you. Once you're a safe distance away, fire a Fire-based spell at it (again, Mega Flare can be a game changer here). This will stun it, so go up and just keep hitting it until it wakes up. If you get too close to it, the boss will just teleport across the area, so cast Stop (or any variation thereof) to hold it in place. Finish it off with the Paper Cutter Reaction Command. Skills and Abilities *'Poisonga' - A field-wide spell that inflicts Poison. *'Ignitaga' - A field-wide spell that inflicts Ignite. *'Bindga' - A field-wide spell which inflicts Bind. *'Diamond' Rush - Cloaks itself in ice and rushes at you. *'Teleport' - Teleports to the other side of the area. Reaction Commands *'Paper' Cutter - Activated this when the Insatiable Scholar reaches 1 HP to slice through its book-shield and finish it off! Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Category:Unversed Category:Kingdom Hearts: Shadows of Eternity Bosses Category:Enemies